Stronger, United
by Roberts09
Summary: The Resistance and the First Order are heated in the war. The First Order being led by a mysterious Dark Jedi with an either darker past. The Resistance; led by General Bryan is close to finding a key element in the war.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Stronger, United

 **Okay, i'm going to explain this in detail. I'm using elements from the Force Awakens but no main characters will be in it. It's further in the future but I will be using like stormtroopers, jedi and sith. On to the story!**

 **Summary:** The Resistance and the First Order are heated in the war. The First Order being led by a mysterious Dark Jedi with an either darker past. The Resistance; led by General Bryan is close to finding a key element in the war.

Wind blowed through his hair as he sat cross-legged on a rock over seeing the ocean. He smelt the sea breeze going through his body as he sighed in relief before concentrating on a rock next to him. He kept his eyes closed as he felt a powerful entity flowing through his body as he felt the rock shift next to him. The rock started to float next to him as he smiled in relief before opening his eyes to look over the vast ocean with his leaf green eyes.

"Good job, young Padawan." A soft spoken voice said behind him, the young jedi in-training turned around to see a old man with a gray beard smiling softly at him as his tattered brown robes blew in the wind.

"Thank you Master." The young man politely said before looking back over the ocean. His leaf green eyes scanned the ocean as waves crashed under the rock he was standing on.

"Something troubling you?" Jedi Master Walla asked his young apprentice. The young apprentice turned around and looked into his master grey eyes.

"Do you ever miss them?" He asked before quickly adding, "Master". Walla smiled and strolled over to his apprentice and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyday Matt." Matt looked at his master and nodded before feeling his master's lightsaber turn on and pointing at him.

"Now, show me what you've learnt." Matt smirked before grabbing his lightsaber and pressing the button on the hilt where a blue saber came out, he then pushed a button underneath the first button and another blade came out.

Captain Rider of the First Order looked out of the imperial star destroyer looking over the stars of the universe as he rolled his neck hearing his neck crack. He heard footsteps behind him as two stormtroopers walked up to him and saluted him.

"Yes Captain?" A muffled voice asked behind the stormtrooper's mask. Rider motioned for the two troopers to follow him as he walked through the computer room with other imperial agents at their stations. Rider strolled through the hallways of the starship with other troopers saluting the Captain. The Captain with the two troopers arrived at a metal door with a keypad as the Captain entered the specific key code as the door opened and the troopers followed behind the Captain. The three of them walked into a massive room with a window over-looking the galaxy and a lone person kneeling on the ground. The lone figure had black robes and black combat boots as he turned around so the Captain could see his black mask and his red eyes reflecting in the mask.

"Lord Svek?" Rider asked stepping forward. The figure inclined his head to indicate he was listening to the Captain.

"We have reports on finding the missing Jedi." Rider stated confidently as he opened his holo-communicator and a map of the galaxy was shown in the empty room.

"We believe that the Jedi is on the deserted planet of Jatsu." The captain said pointing to a miniature planet on the map.

"And what of the Resistance?" The sith asked in a slightly robotic voice as his masked change his voice.

"We believe that they don't know where the Jedi is." Rider stated closing his map and looking back at the sith. Svek nodded as he turned back to the window and gazed out of the window as he saw millions of stars in front of him.

"Dispatch a team of troopers to the planet Captain and kill the Jedi." Svek said not looking back to the Captain as he continued to look out the window.

"Yes Lord." The three of them saluted before turning around and starting to walk out.

"And Captain, if you fail…" Svek stated before lifting both his hands and crushing his hands. Rider heard two necks crack as he knew that two of his soldiers were just killed right next to him.

"Yes my Lord." Rider said inclining his head before walking out of the room taking no glances to the two troopers on the floor. Svek closed his eyes behind his mask before a small smile on his face appeared.

"Soon my Master."

A lone figure dressed in sandstorm friendly clothing exited her starship as droids came and took care of her starship as she took her goggles off and took her hood down. Black hair cascaded down her shoulders as her blue eyes scanned the base as she walked through the hanger. She walked through hallways before walking into the main room with computers running and figures working furiously hard. She walked towards a side room to see a main in his early thirties working at a desk, he looked up from his holo-communicator and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ally, any good news?" The leader of the Resistance, General Bryan asked hoping for good news. Ally shrugged her shoulders before sitting at his desk and putting her goggles on the top of her head.

"Not really General." Bryan raised his eyebrows at her before she quickly said, "Sorry Danny." Danny smiled and laughed before leaning on his elbows on his desk.

"Anything else?" Danny asked looking at one of his youngest members of the resistance. Ally hesitated before playing with her hands nervously.

"I heard stories when I was on Tatooine." She started as Danny looked confused as he leaned back in his chair.

"You'll hear many stories in the Galaxy Ally, not all of them believable." Ally leaned in her chair as she stared at her leader.

"And what about the Jedi, sir?" Danny, shocked didn't even remind her of the name was given stood up and walked to his wall that had tons of charts on it as he closed his eyes.

"Jedi? Something I haven't heard in awhile." Danny thought to himself before repeating it out loud, Ally stood up from her chair and slowly walked to Danny.

"Is it true?" Ally asked dumbfounded by her leaders reaction. Surely, the jedi's were myths.

"Yeah it's true, all of it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Be calm, Padawan." Walla muttered as Matt had his lightsaber in his hands as his eyes were closed and waiting for his master's command.

"Now, let the force flow through you, feel it, let it be your ally." Walla said before using the force to throw a rock at Matt. Matt put his hands in front of him and stopped the rock without opening his eyes.

"You're going stronger by the day Matt." Walla praised as he walked from Matt as the rock in front of Matt fell to the floor as Matt chased after his master. Matt walked over the hill to see a little hut in front of a luscious forest. Matt entered to see his master preparing food for both himself and Walla.

"Master, can I ask you something?" Matt asked sitting down on a makeshift chair putting his lightsaber down on the table in front of him. Walla inclined his head and Matt continued his question.

"What's the Galaxy like?" Matt asked receiving his bowl of stew from the old jedi. Walla smiled slightly before sitting down with Matt.

"The Galaxy is a marvelous place; filled with adventure and mayhem." Matt looked interested as his stew left forgotten on the table.

"When will I ever get to leave?" Matt asked before gazing out of the window in the vast blue sky.

"When you've finished your training." Walla said seriously before continue to eat his stew in silence. The two sat in silence as Matt finished his stew quickly and excused himself leaving the small hut and walked to the rock side overlooking the ocean. Walla looked at Matt and felt a little pity for his apprentice but before he leaves, he still needs to learn. Matt heard the waves crash into the rockside as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I will leave one day." He muttered before feeling the air get tighter as the force got darker. Matt looked in the distance as he saw countless of TIE fighters n the distance coming across the ocean.

'Master!" Matt yelled out in alarm turning sharply as his brown battle robes blew in the wind. Walla exited the hut and saw the fighters in the distance and nodded grimly.

"They've finally found me." He muttered grimly before turning back to Matt. "You need to get out of here."

'I'm not leaving!" Matt yelled at his master in shock, he trained his old life for this; he was ready for it!

"They don't know you exist." Walla said placing his hands on his young apprentice's shoulder.

He pointed through the forest and said, "There is a X-Wing in the middle of forest, now go!" Walla summoned his green lightsaber as he faced the TIE fighters which were getting closer. Matt gave one more look to his master before summoning his bag of supplies and forcing his saber to his hands and sprinting off in the forest. Walla gave Matt one more look as he ran through the forest. Walla saw three TIE fighters land in front of him and the others flew over him. Walla turned around and bought all of the TIE fighters down except one before he heard the boarding ramp hit the ground.

"You won't take me so easy." Walla said flourishing his lightsaber, the troopers shot at him as he deflected the blaster shots and some troopers started to drop, Walla force pushed some troopers of the rock side and was about to blow up the TIE fighters when he heard the head of the gun against his head as he felt a surge of electricity run through his veins. Walla exclaimed in pain as he dropped to his knees and slowly turned to see a trooper dressed in the same armour but has a red cape and gold plated armour.

"Say goodbye Jedi." The blaster shot and the sound of it rang through the forest and Matt heard the blaster ring through and Matt knew that his master became one with the force. With tears in his eyes, he continue to run through the forest to try and find the X-Wing. The gold plated stormtrooper kicked the dead jedi's body and tutted in response before telling the remaining troopers to throw his body of the cliff. The stormtrooper picked up the lightsaber and smirked under the helmet and opened the holo-communicator and dialled the Captain.

"This better be important trooper." Rider asked annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"The jedi is dead." The gold trooper said watching the white troopers chuck the jedi off the cliff hearing the cracking of bones as he hit rocks on the way down.

"That's very good news." Rider stated smiling in the holo-communicator before looking around at the world.

"Search the planet then torch it." The holo-communicator shut off as he sent the remaining troopers in the hut. The trooper then waited to hear recon from the TIE fighters that went into the forest.

LINEBREAK

Matt kept running through the forest as he brushed his tears out of his eyes before looking around to try and calm himself down.

"I need to look for the X-Wing." Matt muttered before closing his eyes and trying to sense the then continue to run through the forest when he heard a TIE fighter go over him, he dropped to the floor and tried moving slowly through the forest. He found an opening with the X-Wing standing in all of it's glory. He remembered when his master taught him how to fly it just in emergency. Matt jumped on top of the ship and popped the latch on the ship and chucked his bag in the back of the ship and he sat in the seat flicking all of the necessary switches to start the ship.

"Seems easy enough." Matt muttered as the ship started to lift from the ground and Matt propelled the ship before pushing the thrusters forward. Matt lurched back as he lifted above the world's service. The gold trooper heard the roar of thrusters and turned to see the X-Wing shoot out of the planet's orbital system.

"TIE fighters; follow that X-Wing." The leader said in the speaker of the helmet. The trooper looked up to see two TIE fighters fly past the troopers before they turned to their own ships.

Matt broke through the planet's atmosphere and continued to flick the switches on his panel before hearing an alarm blare through and two TIE fighters appeared on his scanner.

"Let's hope we can go to hyperspace." Matt muttered quickly activating hyperspace and jumping through to a different system. One of the TIE fighters shot at the X-Wing before it was taken through hyperspace and hit the X-Wing's back engine but the X-Wing disappeared from the system.

"The ship got away." The pilot of one of the TIE fighters said before the gold-plated replied.

"Come back to the star destroyer and we'll discuss your failure."


End file.
